The Sleeping Prince
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Barang siapa yang mampu membangunkan Sang Pangeran Mahkota dari tidurnya, akan diberi imbalan apapun yang dimintanya. Ketika princess kiss tidak berlaku, apa yang bisa membuat kutukan itu terhapuskan?/ShikaIno AU/untuk O!GOSIPH


**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, possibly out of characters (innocent!Shika), missing typos**

**Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Romance **

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Dipersembahkan untuk event O!GOSIPH (Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze)<strong>

…**enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Di suatu negeri bernama Hi, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Nara yang indah permai. Dikelilingi hutan-hutan rimbun yang menyejukkan negerinya. Dipenuhi kekayaan alam yang senantiasa memberi kesejahteraan bagi rakyatnya. Namun, berbeda dengan negerinya, Sang Raja Shikaku tidak merasakan suka cita yang sama. Sang raja yang gundah gulana begitu mengkhawatirkan putera semata wayangnya. Putera semata wayangnya yang terlelap tanpa pernah terjaga. Begitu terus selama bertahun lamanya.<p>

Maka dibukalah sayembara.

_Barang siapa yang mampu membangunkan Sang Pangeran Mahkota dari tidurnya, akan diberi imbalan apapun yang dimintanya._

Bertahun-tahun telah terlewati tak kunjung mampu seorang pun memenuhi titah sang Raja. Lewat dua belas tahun, dan Sang Raja yang semakin menua pun semakin putus asa. Padahal sudah didatangkan tabib-tabib ternama dari penjuru negeri. Padahal sudah didatangkan puteri-puteri kerajaan tetangga untuk mencium sang pangeran. Nihil. Mereka hanya menuai kecewa. Hingga tak pernah lagi ada yang mau mencoba karena telah putus asa.

Apa gerangan ini adalah hukum dari para Dewa? Rakyat Kerajaan Nara pun sama, merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti raja mereka.

Namun, tentu saja Para Dewa tak membiarkan begitu saja. Sang Raja yang dirundung duka diberi pelipur lara. Suatu ketika, datanglah seorang penyihir yang cantik rupa.

**The Sleeping Prince**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Klan Yamanaka adalah klan penyihir tertua di seluruh Negeri Hi. Meskipun penyihir, mereka juga adalah para penyembuh. Keahlian mereka tidak pernah diragukan dalam hal penyembuhan. Namun, tidak semua berpendapat sama. Sejak para tabib lebih dipercaya daripada para penyihir, mereka terus diburu dan dianggap sebagai perusak. Tak jarang ditemui pembantaian terhadap klan penyihir. Dan Klan Yamanaka adalah yang paling lama bertahan dari semua tekanan tersebut. Bersembunyi di gunung atau di hutan, menyamar jika pergi ke kota, dan bertahan menahan lapar selama berbulan-bulan sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi klan mereka.

Serba salah.

Mau menyalahkan para manusia biasa atas keadaan mereka sekarang pun percuma. Maka satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka adalah terus bertahan. Meski yang terjadi adalah hampir tidak ada lagi penerus Klan Yamanaka yang dapat meneruskan keturunan klan dengan garis keturunan murni. Keturunan terakhir klan Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, adalah seorang gadis muda. Sementara itu penerus klan Yamanaka yang laki-laki meninggal di usia sangat muda. Yang tertinggal untuk meneruskan klan hanyalah Ino seorang. Dan dia harus terus bertahan. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Penyihir dengan wujud gadis muda nan anggun itu sudah mengetahui perihal sayembara Raja Nara sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika itu tidak sengaja dia membaca selebaran yang disebarkan di seluruh negeri. Meski begitu rasa khawatirnya membuatnya tidak segera pergi ke istana untuk ikut mengambil bagian dari sayembara. Bukanlah mudah menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai penyihir yang di jaman itu dianggap buruk. Karena itulah dia tidak mengambil bagian dalam sayembara raja tersebut. Lebih baik dia menyembunyikan diri jauh dari keramaian. Lebih baik dia tidak ambil bagian daripada nantinya dia akan bernasib sama dengan anggota klan lainnya, yang diburu dan dihukum.

Namun, setelah bertahun lamanya tak kunjung jua didengarnya kesembuhan dari Sang Pangeran. Ino, mau tidak mau merasa heran juga. Apakah sudah tidak ada lagi tabib yang mampu menyembuhkan Sang Pangeran? Apakah sudah diberikan berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Sang Pangeran?

"Naruto," ujar Ino pada rubah kecilnya yang setia. "Apa aku ikut ambil bagian saja ya di sayembara itu?"

Ino, tentu saja tidak mendapat jawaban dari rubah kecilnya. Mata birunya yang besar itu hanya menatap pada mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Seolah menyiratkan kalimat yang menunjukkan kalau dia selalu mendukung apapun keputusan tuannya itu. Rubah berbulu oranye cerah itu hanya duduk di depan Ino sambil menggoyangkan ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan itu.

"Dan kita juga butuh makanan. Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Ino lagi. "Mungkin kita bisa minta supaya klan penyihir tidak dianggap musuh lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

Si rubah memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya. Ino lalu menghela nafas.

Sudah diputuskan.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi ke istana kerajaan Nara."

Ino menaikkan penutup kepalanya dan berdiri setelah merapikan jubahnya. Dia membenarkan letak peralatannya di dalam tas kecilnya dan mulai melangkah. Si rubah lalu turut melangkah di belakang sang penyihir nan rupawan.

Bukanlah suatu perjalanan yang jauh demi mencapai istana kerajaan. Ino dan rubahnya, Naruto, sedang berada di wilayah hutan kerajaan Nara yang rimbun. Di sanalah mereka berlindung dari kejaran orang-orang yang membenci kaum penyihir. Berjalan menuju istana kerajaan membutuhkan waktu setengah hari. Maka Ino merasa tidak perlu membawa bekal banyak untuk makan. Selain karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tanpa makanan, Ino juga masih ingin menjaga berat badannya. Kecuali rubahnya yang selalu kelaparan, Ino tidak akan terlalu repot mencari logistik untuk perutnya sendiri.

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Dan apa maumu?"

Dua orang penjaga pintu gerbang istana Kerajaan Nara menghentikan langkah Ino dan Naruto dengan tombak yang mereka pegang. Wajar sih. Penampilan Ino yang tidak biasa tentu akan menarik perhatian dari orang-orang. Seorang gadis dengan berpakaian jubah besar diikuti seekor rubah adalah hal yang tidak biasa kan?

Ino menatap satu persatu kedua orang itu. Alis mereka mengerut demi melihat Ino yang berjalan menuju istana dengan seekor rubah unik berbulu oranye mengikutinya. Melirik sedikit pada tombak yang disilangkan di depan jalannya, Ino lalu menghembuskan nafas. Ini tidak akan sulit jika dia bilang kalau dia datang untuk Sang Pangeran.

"Aku datang untuk mengikuti sayembara," ujar Ino lugas.

Kedua penjaga itu berpandangan. Setelah sekian tahun tidak ada yang datang untuk mengikuti sayembara raja, tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang ingin mengikutinya membuat mereka terheran-heran.

"Benarkah? Setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang datang."

"Kuharap kau membawa berita baik."

Mereka lalu membuka jalan untuk Ino.

"Silahkan lewat, nona."

"Dan berikanlah kesembuhan pada Sang Pangeran."

Ino terhenyak. Cukup mudah ternyata. Dan Ino tidak menyiakan waktu untuk berpikir kemungkinan apa yang membuatnya begitu mudah diberi akses untuk masuk. Ino lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang istana kerajaan tersebut yang telah membuka di depannya. Diikuti Naruto yang setia di belakangnya.

Ketika gerbang tinggi itu membuka, Ino terpana melihat indahnya istana kerajaan yang keseluruhannya berwarna putih itu. Mulai dari lantai hingga atapnya. Juga jendela-jendela dan pintu-pintunya. Membuat istana itu layaknya mutiara yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Bersinar bak kristal. Bahkan bebungaan mawar di sekelilingnya yang memenuhi taman-tamannya adalah mawar-mawar putih yang sedang berbunga dengan indahnya. Kolam-kolam air mancur pun memantulkan cahaya mentari mencipta pelangi-pelangi kecil di sekitarnya. Belum lagi memasuki istana, Ino sudah sedemikian terpananya.

"Selamat datang, Nona."

Para pelayan di pintu istana membungkuk di depan Ino. Membuat Ino jadi agak canggung. Namun dia mengangguk juga menjawab sambutan mereka.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah menantikan Anda, Nona."

Dan Ino tidak tahu bagaimana keberadaannya yang baru saja tiba itu langsung diketahui oleh Sang Raja. Meski begitu Ino tetap mengikuti pelayan yang menunjukkan jalan baginya untuk bertemu dengan Raja Shikaku. Dan tentu saja, melihat keadaan Sang Pangeran. Ino masih belum habis pikir apa gerangan yang menyebabkan Sang Pangeran tidak terbangun selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Para tabib di seluruh negeri padahal sudah didatangkan dan seluruh usaha tekah diupayakan. Namun tidak ada hasilnya. Begitulah yang didengarnya dari pelayan yang membimbingnya menuju singgasana raja. Dan Ino jadi ragu sendiri apakah dia mampu membangunkan Sang Pangeran nantinya.

Ino dipersilahkan masuk sendiri menuju singgasana raja. Sebelum sempat berterima kasih, Ino sudah ditinggalkan oleh si pelayan yang undur diri. Dan dengan gugup, Ino lalu melangkah saja memasuki ruang kebesaran raja tersebut.

"Ayo, Naruto. Tetaplah di belakangku ya," ujarnya pada rubahnya.

Sang Raja duduk di singgasananya sambil bertekuk wajah. Kesedihan yang amat sangat tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang menua. Hening. Ruangan itu benar-benar hening. Aura kesedihan begitu pekat di sana. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino ketika dia memasuki ruang kebesaran Sang Raja. Mau tidak mau dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ah." Sang Raja mengangkat wajah ketika didengarnya langkah kaki Ino yang mendekat, "Kau datang untuk puteraku?"

Ino mengangguk canggung dan berlutut di depan Sang Raja, "Benar sekali, Yang Mulia. Hamba memberanikan diri untuk membantu Yang Muliaa untuk menyembuhkan Sang Pangeran."

Sang Raja turun dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghampiri Ino. Ino lalu semakin merendahkan dirinya sementara Naruto juga ikut duduk—dengan caranya—di sampingnya.

"Siapa namamu, Nona muda?" tanya Sang Raja ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan Ino.

Ino masih menunduk, "Ino Yamanaka, Yang Mulia." Ino menyadari sang raja yang terhenyak.

"Kau … penyihir?" tanya Sang Raja.

"Benar, Yang Mulia." Firasat Ino mengatakan kalau dia akan aman jika memberitahukan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Maka dia melakukannya saja. Meski dia merasakan Naruto bergerak tak nyaman di sampingnya.

Tapi kemudian Sang Raja menghela nafas, "Berdirilah," ujar Sang Raja. "Ikutlah denganku ke kamar puteraku."

Ino mematuhi Sang Raja dan berdiri, Naruto mengikutinya. Dan ketika Sang Raja melangkah keluar dari ruang kebesaran itu Ino tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan lain yang diduga Ino sebagai kamar Sang Pangeran.

Jika di luar tadi Ino menyaksikan keindahan tetaman yang tertata apik, maka di dalam istana ini pun tak kalah indahnya. Marmer putih menutupi seluruh lantainya. Pemadani indah tergelar di sepanjang koridor. Pilar-pilar tinggi berdiri kokoh di sepanjang lorong. Lampu-lampu kristal tergantung tinggi di langit-langitnya. Dan dindingnya yang juga berwarna putih bahkan memantulkan wajah Ino layaknya cermin. Meski begitu indahnya istana itu, entah kenapa Ino merasakan kekosongan di sana. Tidak ada kebahagiaan terpancar dari setiap sudutnya. Hampa. Ah tentu saja. Sang Pangeran mahkota sedang terbaring tanpa daya bagaimana Sang Raja merasa bahagia. Bahkan dinding-dinding bisu ini pun merasakan hal yang sama sedihnya.

"Masuklah," ajak Sang Raja ketika mereka tiba di sebuah pintu ganda dari kayu yang menjulang tinggi.

Ino mengangguk canggung ketika Sang Raja sendirilah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia lalu melangkah masuk diikuti Naruto. Setelahnya Sang Raja menyusul di belakangnya. Ino menemukan ranjang berkelambu indah di tengah ruangan. Kelambu yang transparan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan sesosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya. Ino menduganya kalau itulah Sang Pangeran yang dimaksud.

Sudah berapa lama? Ah, dua belas tahun sudah Sang Pangeran tertidur di sana. Dan Sang Raja yang sudah menua itu tak sedikit pun putus asa akan Sang Pangeran.

"Dia sudah tertidur sejak berusia sepuluh tahun," ujar Sang Raja.

Ino menoleh pada Sang Raja yang berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang berkelambu tersebut.

"Dia adalah calon raja berikutnya, Pangeran Shikamaru, puteraku."

Sang Raja lalu membuka kelambu yang menutupi Sang Pangeran. Dan Ino pun mendapati sesosok pria muda yang tengah berbaring dengan wajah yang damai seolah tanpa beban. Rambutnya yang memanjang itu dibiarkan tergerai. Kedua tangannya terlipat nyaman di atas perutnya. Nafasnya teratur seakan dia sedang tertidur tanpa bermimpi. Sangat damai.

Tapi di pipi kanannya terdapat sebuah tanda. Ino mengernyit. Tanda itu adalah tanda sihir yang kuat. Tanda dengan bentuk bintang segi lima di dalam lingkaran.

"Tanda itu…," ujar Ino menahan kata.

Sang Raja menghela nafas, "Itu muncul sejak dia tertidur dan tidak bisa bangun lagi di usianya yang baru sepuluh tahun. Seharusnya dia sudah menjadi raja ketika di berusia delapan belas tahun. Tapi sekarang dia masih tertidur di usianya yang dua puluh dua tahun ini."

"Itukah kutukannya? Sihirnya?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menoleh pada Sang Raja.

"Siapa yang tahu, nona." Sang Raja tampak sangat berduka. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang begitu mendendam pada kerajaan ini. Semua cara sudah dicoba, teknik paling tinggi, tabib terhebat, bahkan uteri-puteri dari negeri-negeri lain sudah didatangkan juga."

Ino mengernyit lagi, "Untuk apa mendatangkan para puteri?"

"Kau tahu, princess kiss, yang seperti itu," jawab Sang Raja dengan cueknya.

Ino mematung. Tak menyangka ada juga pemikiran seperti itu dari Sang Raja, "Yang Mulia, maaf kalau hamba lancang, tapi ciuman tidak akan mengembalikan keberadaan Sang Pangeran. Itu hanya ada di dalam dongeng."

Sang Raja semakin menekuk wajah, "Aku tahu."

Ino lalu menoleh lagi pada Sang Pangeran yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, "Jadi siapa yang mengutuk pangeran?" tanyanya, yang sebenarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya Sang Raja mendengarnya, "Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan suruh orang-orang untuk membangunkannya," jawab Sang Raja agak jengkel.

"Ah iya benar juga. Maafkan saya yang mulia." Ino hanya menggaruk pelipisnya, malu.

"Dapatkah kau menyembuhkan puteraku?" Sang Raja bertanya pada Ino dengan nada sangat serius. Kerut di dahinya serasa bertambah, yang menunjukkan sekaligus usianya yang menua.

Ino balik menatap Sang Raja, "Apa yang Mulia akan memberikan semua yang kuinginkan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sang Raja cepat.

"Termasuk memberikan padaku kristal kerajaan yang dapat mengabulkan semua keinginan?" tanya Ino lagi. Oh yah, dia mambutuhkannya untuk dapat membantunya keluar dari masalah dikejar orang-orang dan hukuman keji.

Sang Raja tampak berpikir sejenak tapi kemudian dia mengangguk, "Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa maka aku akan menghukummu sebagai penyihir."

Ino terhenyak. Inilah yang dikhawatirkannya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mampu membangunkan Sang Pangeran? Bagaimana kalau dia pada akhirnya dihukum? Seperti yang pernah didengarnya dari beberapa pendahulunya, para penyihir akan dihukum dengan hukuman bakar. Ah, itu sangat menyakitkan. Yah, meskipun Ino menguasai mantra mendinginkan api, tapi tetap saja hukuman begitu tidak mengenakkan. Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti? Ino lalu melirik pada rubahnya yang sedang berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya sementara kaki depannya diletakkan di sisi ranjang dan kedua matanya menatap pada Sang Pangeran yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto," ujar Ino sambil mengelus kepala rubahnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya.

Si rubah menoleh pada tuannya. Kedua mata birunya bersinar seolah meyakinkan keputusan tuannya. Seolah mengatakan kalau Ino harus menyanggupi perintah Sang Raja.

Ino menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Saya akan berusaha membangunkan Sang Pangeran. Dan biarkan saya melakukannya dengan cara saya. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang mengganggu saya sampai saya menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Lakukanlah, nona penyihir." Sang Raja lalu membukakan lagi kelambu penutup ranjang Sang Pangeran.

Ino lalu mengangguk. Dan dia lalu duduk di lantai di samping ranjang Sang Pangeran. Diletakkannya kedua lengannya di ranjang Sang Pangeran. Dan direbahkannya kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya.

"Ayo, Naruto. Kita masuk ke mimpinya," ujarnya perlahan pada Naruto yang ikut menidurkan diri di pangkuan Ino.

Ino lalu menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya di balik kelopak matanya. Dibiarkannya penutup kepalanya menjuntai dan membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai di punggungnya. Dan seketika dia sudah berada di alam mimpinya, yang tersambung dengan mimpi Sang Pangeran. Karena untuk menolong Sang Pangeran maka dia harus masuk ke dalam mimpi Sang Pangeran.

.

**SxI**

.

"Ouch!"

Ino mengaduh ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke permukaan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Tidak tahu di mana gerangan dia berada, dia lantas mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru tempat dia terhempas barusan. Hei, bukankah ini adalah istana kerajaan Nara? Ino tidak mungkin melupakan bengunan menjulang berwarna putih yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Meski agak berbeda dari ketika dia masuk lewat gerbang depan tadi. Sepertinya ini adalah taman belakang karena seluruh tanahnya tertutupi rerumputan dan terdapat danau kecil yang tadi tidak dilihat Ino.

"Oi, kau!"

Ino mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak tapi tidak menemukan sosoknya. Dengan bingung dia lalu menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

"Aku di sini! Di bawahmu!"

Ino lalu melihat ke bawah dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki menatap marah padanya.

"Aah! Maafkan aku!" Secepat kilat Ino lalu bangkit. Tidak menyangka dia akan terjatuh di atas seseorang. Dan sepertinya dia mengenal anak laki-laki itu.

Tentu saja!

Dia kan Sang Pangeran. Hanya saja rambutnya tidak sepanjang di dunia nyata. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir tinggi. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna obsidian itu menatap jengkel padanya. Tak lupa alisnya yang berkerut menunjukkan kalau dia sangat marah. Sang Pangeran lalu berdiri dan mengibaskan debu dari pakaiannya.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah?" tanya Sang Pangeran ketus.

Ino ikut berdiri, "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia."

Ino mengira Sang Pangeran akan marah-marah padanya setelah apa yang dilakukan Ino barusan. Tapi alih-alih marah, Sang Pangeran tampak serius meneliti Ino.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu anak lain di sini," katanya. "Kau ini siapa?"

Eh? Anak lain?

Ino mengernyit. Dia juga heran sih kenapa dia bisa sama tingginya dengan sosok pangeran yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Lalu dilihatnya lengannya, tubuhnya, lalu dirabanya rambutnya. Memendek! Ah. Wujudnya ternyata berubah. Dan sepertinya dia kembali menjadi seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia ingat ketika dia baru berumur sepuluh tahun dia memang memiliki rambut yang pendek sebahu. Dan Sang Pangeran ini ternyata tetap berusia sepuluh tahun di dalam mimpinya.

"Jadi kau ini siapa?" tanya Sang Pangeran lagi, alisnya tetap berkerut.

"Ino," jawab Ino kemudian setelah kembali dari lamunannya. "Aku penyihir yang akan membawamu untuk terjaga kembali."

"Penyihir?" Sang Pangeran tampak sedikit mencibir. "Menarik. Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Apa ayahku? Kau dibayar berapa untuk membangunkanku?"

Ino membelalak, "Jadi pangeran Shika tahu kalau pangeran sedang tertidur?"

"Seenaknya kau memenggal namaku," ujar Sang Pangeran ketus. "Ya. Kurang lebih begitu. Dan kau, apa yang menjadi tujuanmu sehingga kau mau repot-repot membangunkanku?"

Ino menghembuskan nafas, "Saya ini penyihir, Yang Mulia. Jadi di mana pun saya tidak akan diterima. Saya membutuhkan kristal kerajaan Anda untuk membuat keajaiban agar saya dan seluruh penyihir terbebas dari hukuman apapun di mana pun."

"Wah … wah … wah… Kau berani juga ya," ujar Sang Pangeran.

"Tentu saja. Nah kalau begitu ayo kita musnahkan kutukan ini, Pangeran Shika." Ino lalu mendekat pada Pangeran Shikamaru. "Apakah Anda memilik firasat akan siapa yang telah memberikan kutukan itu?"

Pangeran Shikamaru mendengus, "Mungkin iya. Tapi mungkin juga tidak."

Ino tidak mengerti, "Hah?"

"Tapi…," Pangeran Shikamaru menyeringai. "Aku tahu caranya untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut. Kalau aku melakukannya maka aku dapat terbangun seperti sedia kala."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dilakukan saja?" tanya Ino.

Iya kan? kalau dia tahu bagaimana caranya kenapa dia tidak mau terbangun saja dari tidur panjangnya? Ino tidak habis pikir.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum penuh misteri, "Aku mulai menyukai tempat ini, Ino."

Dan Shikamaru lalu melangkah dari sana. Meninggalkan Ino yang melongo.

"Huh?"

Apa-apaan pangeran ini? Kenapa dia malah terlihat tidak masalah jika berada di dalam mimpinya sendiri? Dia malah tenang-tenang saja padahal dia berada dalam kutukan. Apa dia itu masokis ya? Merasa senang berada dalam keadaan tersiksa begini? Yang benar saja! Atau apakah dia sedang melindungi siapapun itu yang telah mengutuknya?

Berbagai hal keluar masuk di benak Ino. Dan Ino semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sang Pangeran tersebut. Meskipun demikian, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dikatakan tidak menyenangkan juga salah. Karena setiap orang pasti menyukai berada di dalam mimpi di mana setiap apapun keinginanmu terpenuhi. Mimpi itu adalah tempat yang nyaman. Angin yang berhembus. Bebungaan yang mekar. Bau harum rerumputan. Ino bahkan mengaku kalau dia pasti akan merindukan tempat ini. Terasa sangat nyata meski ini di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ino lalu menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Tugasnya adalah membawa Sang Pangeran yang sedang bermimpi ini kembali ke alam sadar. Dan, tentu saja, kristal kerajaan akan menjadi miliknya. Untuk itu dia tidak boleh gagal membawa Sang Pangeran kembali. Tidak boleh. Dan di kamus Ino tidak ada kata gagal.

"Kau kembali saja sendiri!" seru Sang Pangeran dari jauh. "Aku tidak akan mudah kau taklukkan."

Urat kekesalan di dahi Ino rasanya menebal. Dia meremehkan Ino? Lihat saja apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang penyihir klan Yamanaka. Ino mengepalkan jemarinya erat-erat.

"Hei, Shikamaru!"

Oh Ino bahkan tidak perlu menyebutnya pangeran karena dia itu menyebalkan sekali, menurutnya. Diabaikannya tatapan jengkel Sang Pangeran karena berani-beraninya memanggilnya tanpa hormat barusan. Dan dengan langkah cepat dia lalu menuju Sang Pangeran untuk mengajaknya kembali bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sebelum Ino sampai dan menyusul Shikamaru—

"Inoooo …!"

—seseorang berlari ke arah Ino dan menubruknya lalu memeluknya. Ino mau tidak mau terkejut ketika dipeluk dari belakang secara tiba-tiba begitu oleh seseorang. Ino mengenali bau citrus itu. Ino juga mengenali suara itu.

"Naruto?"

"Huwaaaaaa … Ino kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi," ujar sosok itu—yang ternyata adalah Naruto dengan wujud manusianya—sambil terisak.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak pakai wujud rubah?" tanya Ino sambil melepas pelukan Naruto dengan lembut lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Bukannya kau tidak suka wujud manusiamu?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto _innocent._ "Tapi sepertinya aku jadi anak-anak lagi. Eh … kan kau juga, Ino. Hehehehe…," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, tentu saja," ujar Ino ketika teringat sesuatu. "Dua belas tahun lalu kan kau belum bisa jadi rubah."

Yah, Naruto dua belas tahun yang lalu belum bisa berubah jadi rubah. Dan Naruto adalah rubah istimewa yang dapat berubah jadi apa saja. Meski begitu dia tidak terlalu menyukai berubah menjadi manusia. Dan sekarang entah kenapa dia berwujud manusia dewasa dengan rambut kuning cerah. Yang tidak tertinggal dari wujud rubahnya adalah tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang dulu adalah kumisnya dan iris matanya yang berwarna biru cerah.

Naruto tampak berpikir, "Benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Ino. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Kau tidak cocok berpikir keras." Ino lalu terkekeh sementara Naruto tampak cemberut.

"Kau jahat sekali Inooooo…," ujar Naruto masih cemberut.

Ino masih terkikik geli, "Sudah. Sudah." Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku menemukan pangeran aneh itu dan dia tidak mau kembali ke alam sadar."

"Hah?"

"Siapa yang pangeran aneh?" seru Pangeran Shikamaru yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan Ino dan Naruto sejak tadi. Dia lalu berjalan cepat ke tempat Ino dan Naruto berada.

Ino dan Naruto serempak menoleh kepada Sang Pangeran yang mendekat itu.

"Dan kau ini siapa lagi?" tanya Sang Pangeran pada Naruto yang baru muncul itu.

"Dia ini penjagaku, Shika. Namanya Naruto."

"Apa kubilang soal memotong nama, Ino?" tanya Pangeran sambil mencubiti pipi Ino.

"Adududduuhh … Sakit … Sakit …," keluh Ino yang pipinya ditarik ke kedua sisi.

"Oi, kau!" seru Naruto sambil memegangi tangan Pangeran Shikamaru agar menjauh dari Ino. "Beraninya kau menyakiti Ino. Kau mau kuhajar? HAH?"

"Memangnya aku takut padamu?" Pangeran Shikamaru balik menantang. "Tapi kau ini penjaga yang benar-benar setia ya," lanjutnya.

Sementara Naruto masih kesal pada Sang Pangeran, Sang Pangeran lalu menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Lupakan dia, Ino. Ayo kutunjukkan hal menarik," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Ino. "Di sana kau bisa melihat awan dan tidur siang dengan tenang."

"He-Hei!" Ino meronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sang Pangeran. "Aku tidak mau ikut."

Sang Pangeran menoleh padanya dan melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Ino, "Kenapa?"

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bermain, Shika. Aku datang kemari untuk membawamu kembali ke alam sadar," jawab Ino tegas sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Pangeran Shikamaru mengabaikan Ino dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau. Kau mau apa?" ujarnya. "Ayo bermain saja. Jangan khawatir. Di sini kita akan tetap jadi anak-anak. Begitulah kata ibuku."

"Eh? Ibu?"

"Ibu tiri sih. Dia yang merawatku setelah ibu kandungku meninggal ketika melahirkanku," jawab Sang Pangeran sambil masih memegangi tangan Ino. "Di sini kau boleh tinggal, Ino. Di dalam dunia mimpiku. Tak ada kesedihan di sini, kau tahu?"

Ino menatap sendu pada Sang Pangeran. Merasa kalau ini bukanlah diri Sang Pangeran. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. Benar kalau mimpi adalah dunia yang nyaman. Tapi juga dunia yang asing. Di sini kau bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Ino mengakui kalau di dalam mimpi seperti ini dia tidak akan dihakimi sebagai sesosok penyihir dan diburu lalu dibunuh. Mengingat masa ketika dia masih kecil dulu di mana tidak ada kekerasan dan kekejaman. Betapa dia sebenarnya merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat di mana dia bisa bermanja pada kedua orang tuanya dan bermain bersama sebayanya tanpa rasa takut.

Sang Pangeran tampak bahagia, bahkan terlalu bahagia di dalam mimpinya ini. Begitu polos dan tanpa beban sedikitpun. Tapi waktu di alam sadar tidak lantas berhenti. Dan Sang Pangeran semakin dewasa. Dia tidak bisa menjadi anak-anak selamanya kan?

"Di dalam mimpi langitnya selalu biru, Ino. Tidak ada langit mendung," ujar Pangeran Shikamaru ketika mereka duduk di rerumputan.

Sang Pangeran merebahkan dirinya di permadani alam itu sementara Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah itu hal bagus? Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Aku bisa bermalas-malasan setiap waktu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan apapun."

Ino menoleh pada Sang Pangeran yang memejamkan mata itu, "Tapi dunia mimpi ini tidak aman, Shika. Karena bagaimana pun juga ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Saat kau bangun kau ini sudah bertambah tua."

Karena jika mimpi ini tidak dihancurkan maka mereka tidakakan pernah terbangun lagi.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Sang Pangeran perlahan. "Mungkin aku akan berubah jadi angin dan menghilang."

"Pangeran Shikamaru …," desis Ino. Tidak bisa dia percayai pendengarannya barusan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mau terbangun," lirih Sang Pangeran lagi.

Ino mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

Pangeran Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Aku dikutuk ketika akhirnya ayah mengangkatku sebagai putera mahkota. Semua orang menentangnya. Saudara tiri, perdana menteri, bahkan ibu tiriku. Dia terlalu baik sebenarnya. Yang tidak ingin aku menjadi raja karena aku masih terlalu muda.

"Tapi Yang Mulia Raja menunggu Anda untuk terbangun," bantah Ino. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan gurat duka cita di wajah tua Sang Raja.

"Ayah…" Sang Pangeran menghela nafas sambil menatap langit biru, "… menginginkanku jadi raja. Tapi dia mengusir ibu karena ikut-ikutan menentangku menjadi raja. Bagi ayah, aku juga ibuku hanyalah alat. Itu… membuatku sangat sedih."

Ino diam tak menanggapi. Sang Pangeran pun terdiam menatap langit biru di atas sana. Ino menemukan mata yang penuh kesendirian di wajah pangeran tersebut. Tidak tahu apa, tapi rasanya dada Ino tertekan beban yang berat.

.

**SxI**

.

"Ino!"

Ino tersentak ketika suara Naruto barusan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya dan dia teringat kalau tadi dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sang Pangeran dan dia sedang bersama Naruto. Dia baru saja menceritakan semua yang diceritakan Sang Pangeran tadi kepada Naruto.

Naruto cemberut, "Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Ino lalu tersenyum, "Ah, maafkan aku, Naruto. Kenapa tadi?"

"Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan ceritamu ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, "Aneh?"

"Iya. Kau bilang pangeran itu punya ibu tiri kan? Biasanya kan ibu tiri itu jahat, Ino. Siapa tahu dia tidak mau pangeran itu jadi putera mahkota dan menginginkan anaknya lah yang menjadi raja," ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke atas.

Ino terkesiap. Benar! Siapa yang menduga hal itu coba? Dan siapa tahu juga …

Ino lalu memegangi dagunya, pertanda dia sedang berpikir, "Apakah dia yang memberi kutukan pada Sang Pangeran?"

Ino dan Naruto lalu saling berpandangan dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya, "Benar!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"Naruto, bisa kau berubah jadi pisau untukku?"

"Pisau?"

"Iya. Kita harus menghancurkan kutukannya kan? kata Shikamaru tadi kalau kita menghancurkan si pembuat kutukan maka kutukan itu akan terangkat dan dia bisa terbangun.

Mata Naruto tampak berkaca-kaca, "Ino…."

"Kenapa kau terharu begitu?" Ino menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan pangeran itu yaaa …. Aku terharu …" Naruto lalu memeluk Ino dengan eratnya sampai-sampai yang dipeluk tidak bisa bernafas.

"Tidak, bodoh!" Ino menampar punggung Naruto. "Aku mengkhawatirkan kristalnya…"

Dan Naruto sudah sesenggukan di bahu Ino.

"Hei … Hei … Hentikan dan berubah jadi pisau, Naruto."

.

**SxI**

.

Ino tidak peduli pada Shikamaru. Tentu saja. Yang dipedulikannya adalah nasibnya sendiri jika dia tidak mampu membawa Sang Pangeran kembali. Ino merasa aneh dengan Shikamaru. Seperti ada yang disembunyikannya. Seperti ada yang aneh dari senyum dan mata yang polos itu. Ino bisa gila kalau selamanya dia tidak bisa membawa Pangeran Shikamaru itu kembali.

"Kau mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar, Ino?"

Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru yang sedang membaca buku. Mereka berada di bawah pohon yang rimbun dan duduk di atas rumput. Angin berhembus lembut membelai rambut pirang pendek Ino.

"Aku sudah jadi penyihir jadi aku tidak mau apa-apa lagi. Aku kan sudah dewasa," jawab Ino cuek. Dan dia belum bisa menemukan caranya agar dia bisa bertemu Ratu.

"Hah … Kau membosankan. Pikirkan sesuatu yang lebih besar," sela Sang Pangeran sambil masih tiduran dan membaca.

Ino lalu menerawang, "Apa ya? Aku punya banyak mimpi. Salah satunya aku ingin jadi seorang puteri."

"Hehehehe …"

Ino menatap berang pada Pangeran Shikamaru, "Kenapa tertawa? Bukannya kau yang tanya apa impianku?"

Sang Pangeran memegangi perutnya, "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja terasa … apa ya … manis." Dan dia masih belum berhenti tersenyum. "Tapi bisa saja impianmu jadi nyata, Ino."

"Eh?"

"Jadi istriku saja," ujar Pangeran Shikamaru sambil menarik Ino ke pelukannya. "Kalau kita menikah kau akan jadi seorang puteri."

Ino jadi salah tingkah. Yang benar saja? Kenapa jadi seperti ini coba?

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku ini penyihir dan dibenci semua orang."

Pangeran Shikamaru lalu mengacak poni Ino, "Tidak masalah. Kita kan ada di dunia mimpiku."

Ino menghela nafas lagi. Ini tidak benar. Masa dia mau berada selamanya di dunia mimpinya? Tapi melihat mata kelam Sang Pangeran yang kesepian itu dia jadi tidak tega. Dan wajahnya yang polos itu membuat Ino merasa kasihan dan siapa sih yang tega mengutuk pangeran ini?

Tidak. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ino teringat akan tujuannya barusan. Ino tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh kepolosan Sang Pangeran. Dia akan menolong Sang Pangeran sekaligus menolong dirinya. Sang Pangeran tidak boleh berada di alam mimpi selamanya.

"Aku akan mencabut kutukan itu!" seru Ino tiba-tiba, membuat Pangeran Shikamaru menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" Sang Pangeran menatapnya penuh tanya. "Tiba-tiba sekali. Bukannya kau suka tempat ini?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Matanya tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada buku yang dibaca Pangeran Shikamaru. Lambang di sampulnya adalah lambang yang dilihat Ino di pipi Sang Pangeran di alam sadar, yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ino melihat retakan di langit. Seolah langit itu adalah dinding kaca yang dibaliknya terdapat kegelapan. Ino mengernyit. Jadi mimpi ini pun memiliki titik jemu.

"Pangeran Shika," ujar Ino dengan suara rendahnya. "Di mana Sang Ratu berada?"

Pangeran Shikamaru lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Alisnya bertaut pertanda tidak mengerti, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan ibu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang merendah.

Ino lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Sang Pangeran agar berdiri juga, "Ayo cepat kita temui Yang Mulia Ratu, Pangeran Shika!"

"Whoaa…!" Pangeran Shikamaru ikut berdiri. "Iya. Iya. Tunggu sebentar. Merepotkan sekali sih."

Ino lalu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju istana. Dia masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sang Pangeran. Mereka memasuki istana yang sepi itu. Kali ini Pangeran Shikamaru berjalan di depan Ino untuk memberitahukan arahnya. Tak lama mereka kemudian tiba di sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda. Pangeran Shikamaru membukakan pintu itu dan mampersilahkan Ino untuk masuk.

"Kenapa sih kau mau temui ibu?" tanya sang Pangeran sambil menoleh pada Ino dan dia terkejut, "Ino kenapa kau bawa pisau segala?"

Ino menatap penuh permohonan maaf pada Sang Pangeran, "Maafkan aku. Tapi …"

Ino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dibukakan pintunya itu oleh Sang Pangeran. Dia harus melakukan hal ini karena kalau tidak maka Sang Pangeran akan tertidur selamanya. Jika Sang ratu yang memberikan kutukan itu pada Pangeran Shikamaru maka Sang Ratu harus dihancurkan agar mimpi ini berakhir.

"Huh?"

Ino mengernyit. Tak ada siapa pun di ruangan megah tersebut. benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa lagi ini? Ino tidak mengerti sampai—

"Ibu sudah pergi."

—Ino menoleh pada Pangeran Shikamaru yang berujar barusan, "Apa?"

Dilihatnya Sang Pangeran berdiri sambil menyeringai padanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku sementara dia bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Tiga hari setelah dia diusir dari istana dia jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Semua orang sedih. Termasuk ayah." Pangeran Shikamaru lalu menoleh pada pisau di tangan Ino, "Apa kau mau menikam ibu dengan itu?" lalu dia tersenyum sinis. "Dia itu tidak mungkin memberi kutukan pada siapapun."

Ino semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jadi mimpi ini sebenarnya siapa yang menguasainya? Dia hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Sang Pangeran yang berjalan ke arahnya berdiri. Ino masih menggenggam pisau—Naruto dengan wujud pisau—di tangannya dengan gemetar. Entah kenapa dia merasa agak takut.

Pangeran Shikamaru berdiri tepat di depan Ino, "Yang seharusnya kau tikam adalah ini," ujarnya seraya menunjuk dadanya, jantungnya sendiri.

Ino membelalak tak percaya pada pendengarannya barusan. Kakinya ikut-ikutan gemetar.

"Benar, Ino." Sang Pangeran melanjutkan. "Aku yang mengendalikan mimpi ini. Aku juga yang memberi kutukan pada tubuhku."

"Tidak mungkin," desis Ino. Dan dia jatuh terduduk di depan Pangeran Shikamaru. Jadi dia melakukannya sendiri pada tubuhnya? Tapi kenapa?

Pangeran Shikamaru menyeringai lagi, "Sihirnya sederhana sekali kok. Bukankah bagus kalau kau bisa jadi penyihir ketika dewasa?"

Dan Ino lalu merasakan guncangan yang dahsyat. Sekelilingnya terasa berguncang. Dinding-dinding tiba-tiba saja meluruh. Jendela-jendela pecah berantakan. Lukisan-lukisan jatuh. Lampu hias bergoyang-goyang mengerikan Ino panik dan memeluk pisaunya—yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto—erat-erat. Dan seperti yang dilihatnya di lagit biru, ada retakan di setiap dinding yang ada di sana. dan setiap retakan yang meluruh menunjukkan bagian gelap di belakangnya.

Mimpi Sang Pangeran terhancurkan.

"Pangeran … !"

Ino menutup matanya erat sambil memegangi pisaunya dan menutupi telinganya dari suara retakan yang begitu kuatnya memekakkan telinga.

.

**SxI**

.

"Kita harus segera mengadakan pelantikanmu sebagai putera mahkota, Shikamaru."

Sang Raja berdiri membelakangi puteranya. Putera semata wayangnya yang berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Ayah!" seru Sang Putera. "Ibu baru saja meninggal dan kau mau mengadakan pelantikanku secepat ini?"

"Kita bisa menggantikan kesedihan akan kematian ibumu dengan kegembiraan pengangkatanmu. Kalau tidak segera maka kerajaan kita akan dianggap lemah," ujar Sang Raja dengan nada datar seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Pangeran Shikamaru menatap tak percaya pada punggung ayahnya, Sang Raja, "Apa kau tidak sedih?" tanyanya. "APA KAU TIDAK SEDIH DENGAN KEMATIAN IBU?" teriaknya kemudian pada Sang Raja.

Sang Raja tidak lantas berbalik untuk menatap anak semata wayangnya, "Aku ini raja, nak. Tidak boleh dipengaruhi emosi sedikitpun. Bahkan kematian seseorang. Jika kau dewasa dan menjadi raja kelak kau akan mengerti seperti apa seharusnya. Kau akan jadi raja. Jangan jadikan kematian ibumu sebagai kelemahanmu."

.

**SxI**

.

Ino membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya dan Sang Pangeran berdiri di tengah ruangan berdinding sangat gelap. Ino tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Yang memiliki cahaya hanyalah tempatnya berdiri.

Itu tadi … adalah keadaan Sang Pangeran sebelum dia tertidur.

"Pangeran Shikamaru …"

"Menyedihkan memang," desis Sang Pangeran. "Aku menggunakan kutukan ini pada tubuhku untuk pergi dari kenyataan." Sang Pangeran lalu menoleh pada Ino, "Apa kau membenciku, Ino?"

Ino tak kuasa menahan airmatanya sehingga dia hanya menggeleng. Tidak. Dia tidak membenci Sang Pangeran. Dia bersedih untuk keadaan Sang Pangeran.

"Aku tahu kalau tidak selamanya aku akan jadi anak-anak. Tapi aku tidak mau dewasa jika harus seperti itu."

Ino menatap sendu pada Sang Pangeran di depannya. Mata Sang Pangeran berkaca-kaca. Tapi Ino lalu menghapus airmatanya sendiri yang meluruh sejak tadi. Dia harus melakukannya. Dia harus membawa Sang Pangeran ke alam sadarnya. Harus. Meski Sang Pangeran memaksa untuk tidak mau.

"Ayo kembali, Pangeran Shikamaru," ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Sang Pangeran.

Sang Pangeran menepis tangan Ino, "Tinggalkan aku, Ino!"

"Ayo hancurkan kutukannya. Raja sudah menunggu Anda, Pangeran!" Ino memaksa lagi sambil menarik Pangeran Shikamaru agar mau kembali ke alam sadar.

"Pulang saja sendiri! Aku tidak mau bertemu ayah!" Pangeran Shikamaru balas berteriak."Biar saja aku mengilang menjadi angin bersama dunia mimpiku!"

"Tidak boleh!" Ino lalu memeluk Sang Pangeran sehingga membuat Sang Pangeran terdiam terpaku. "Tidak boleh … karena aku ingin bersama dengan Anda. Aku akan ada di samping Anda. Ketika Anda bangun pun aku akan ada di sana juga. Ayo kembali bersamaku, Shika."

Ino tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi hatinya merasa apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak salah. Benar dia ingin agar Sang Pangeran terbangun dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Benar. Tapi perasaan dia yang tidak ingin berpisah itu … Ah, Ino lalu memejamkan matanya erat sambil masih memeluk Sang Pangeran.

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dan hening.

Tidak ada suara retakan yang memekakkan telinga. Tidak ada suara luruhan dinding yang bergema. Tidak ada angin yang mendesau ribut. Tidak ada bau bebungaan yang menyapa indera. Tidak ada kicau burung.

.

**SxI**

.

"Kau sudah sadar, nona penyihir?"

Ah, sudah kembalikah dia dari alam mimpi Sang Pangeran. Ino mendesah. Dia telah gagal membawa Sang Pangeran kembali. Dia masih ingat rasanya ketika dia memeluk Sang Pangeran yang gemetar dan tiba-tiba di tengah kegelapan itu dia tidak merasakan apapun. Apa Sang Pangeran telah menghilang bersama angin? Apakah dia membangun lagi mimpinya. Di manakah dia sekarang?

"Yang mulia … Saya telah …"

Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Tak sanggup dia mengatakan kalau dia telah gagal. Ino merasakan airmata membasahi pipinya. Tadi dia memang menangis di dalam mimpi Sang Pangeran. Ternyata sampai dia tersadar pun air matanya masih ada. Ino lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menangis. Dia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa membawa Sang Pangeran kembali. Bahunya bergerak-gerak sesenggukan. Dia sangat sedih. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan lagi perihal kristal kerajaan yang tidak bisa didapatkannya itu.

"Ino."

Suara itu …

Ino mengangkat wajah. Dan tangisnya berhenti. Di sana, di atas ranjang itu, Sang Pangeran terduduk sambil menatap padanya. Rambutnya yang hitam itu tergerai membingkai wajahnya. Ino tidak bisa tidak membelalakkan matanya.

"Shika …"

Dan Sang Pangeran lalu tersenyum simpul pada Ino yang masih terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Lalu direngkuhnya Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, Ino."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

aih… ini saya kembali dari hiatus saya yang galau. dan semoga suka dengan fanfic ini. saya tahu Shikamaru OOC sekali. saya tahu. tapi semoga itu dianggap wajar karena dia masih sepuluh tahun. memangnya apa dia sudah jenius dan 'tua' di usia itu? saya tahu dia OOC. rajam saja saya. pasung saja saya. keroyok saja saya. but saya ucapin makasiiiih banget buat dua peneror saya, **Cendy-chwan Hoseki** (yang ngsms saya setiap hari kalau deadline O!GOSIPH diperpanjang) dan **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** (yang selalu bawa pompom di twitter untuk menyemangati saya), fict ini juga buat kalian, dear. #kecupsatusatu

daaan saya ucapkan selamat untuk pembukaan Purple Haze, rumahnya pecinta ShikaIno. Ayo bergabung jadi guardian di sana, aku dong udah #trus? #bangga

satu lagi, janji ini yang terakhir, mind to review or concrit or flame … #nyengir


End file.
